Fun in a Park
by PsychoPanda12
Summary: Zim meets Dib at the park and he doesn't want to just play. Zadr don't like then go away!


Zim slowly swung upon the swing he was currently sitting on. He had been waiting for over an hour for the stupid Dib beast to get there. They had planned to meet at the park a exactly five-o-clock it was now currently six and most of the kids from the middle school they both attended had gone home for dinner. Giving up on waiting Zim stood with a sigh. Glancing towards the entrance. His eyes widening as he spotted the raven haired teen. A smile spread across his face as his heart quickened it's pace he sprang forward leaping into the open arms that awaited him.

"I thought you had stood me up!" Zim cried into the crook of Dib's neck.

"I'm sorry Zim my dad made me take Gaz over to the arcade before I could make it out the door." Dib reassured rubbing Zim's back in a soothing manner.

Pulling back Zim scanned the younger teens golden irises as if doing so would tell him whether the raven was lying or not. Seemingly finding what he was looking for Zim smiled snuggling deeper into the embrace.

"Are we just going to stand here like this or can we swing?" the raven questioned with a chuckle.

"Fine, we shall swing" Zim replied pulling away with his nose in the air as he strode back towards the swing set.

"Wait! Zim!" Dib stuttered as he followed after the purple eyed teen, the face on the blue t-shirt he wore mirroring his frantic emotions.

"And why should I do that?" Zim questioned looking over his shoulder with a sly smirk and a wink.

Letting out a giggle Zim watched as Dib blushed a pretty shade of pink and began to hurriedly follow after him. He enjoyed the way Dib was so easily manipulated. It was rather fun to watch and the fact that he could cause such emotions to appear on the humans face and the technically advanced T-shirt the boys father had created (Which showed ones inner emotions.) and forced him to wear. Stopping once reaching the swing set Zim turned on his heel to face Dib.

"Why aren't you sitting?" Dib asked as he took a seat upon on of the swings.

"Just waiting for you to take one first." Zim said straddling Dibs hips as he sat on the other teens lap.

"W-what are you doing?" Dib stuttered his blush deepening from the intimate contact unsure if he should push the Irken off or pull him in closer.

"Taking a seat of course." Zim stated lowering his eyelids to give a seductive air to his words.

With that he leaned forward pressing his lips against Dibs in a quick kiss pulling back to judge the others expression. Finding it to be satisfactory Zim leaned in once again but this time instead of kissing the blushing teen beneath him he slid his long fingers into the raven locks pulling his head back to expose more of the tender flesh of his throat. With a pleased grin he leaned in lower to suckle the soft flesh there causing a low groan to slip from the younger teens throat. Letting go with a pop Zim pulled back letting his worm like tongue flick out and slide against the shadowy beginnings of a hicky. Before Leaning his head back to look into the lust filled golden eyes of his partner smirking Zim leaned down pressing his lips firmly against the others nipping teasingly at them as he ground his hips against the mewling teens causing the other to gasp at the sudden pressure. Feeling the other buck up against him as their kiss heated up Zim pulled away smirking as he did so. A pout turning down the corners of Dibs mouth. Zim suddenly jumped off of Dibs lap letting his purple irises glance down upon the rather prominent bulge in the other teens pants.

"You're rather aroused now aren't you Dib worm?" Zim snickered.

"Of course I am so don't just leave me hanging." Dib growled out with a rather amusing pout showing upon both the boy's face and the face on his blue shirt.

"You're going to have to catch me then my little love pig." Zim cooed before taking off towards the near by jungle gym.

Looking behind him Zim watched as Dib got up from the swing and stumbled forward in his attempt to chase after him.

"You'll have to do better than that love pig!" Zim called as he climbed up the latter.

"I can't you know this hurts Zim!" Dib practically barked in response.

Zim merely let out a pleased purr as he continued to climb higher up the latter. Quickly reaching the top he waved down at the distressed teen below grinning widely.

"Darn you Zim!" The fuming raven growled climbing up after Zim.

As Dib got closer Zim scooted further away not wanting their game of cat and mouse to end so soon. And in a few moments they were both back on the ground. Zim looking around for a place to run when he spotted an opening towards the swing set and made a break for it successfully passing Dib. Soon it was a full on chase around the swing set and Zim was getting tired of the chase but he certainly wasn't going to be caught by the Dib worm. Once he had decided this he released his pack legs using them to grab a hold of Dib and placed him on the ground in front of him.

"Behave and I'll make it worth your while." Zim said pulling Dib to him with a possessive growl.

"Mmm…" Was all that came from the now flustered raven as he felt Zim's body crush against his own.

Finding the boys submissive reaction to be pleasing Zim smiled sliding his hands down the front of the teens tight black pants caressing the bulge there causing a low moan to slip from the ravens lips. Grinning Zim pulled the raven in for a bruising kiss letting his tongue slide along the others bottom lip before forcing his way into the others warm mouth letting his tongue explore every inch of the warm sweet wetness that was his partners mouth. Before toying with the others tongue creating a sort of tug-of-war between the two. Sliding off the ravens black trench coat he slid his hands beneath the blue printed tee to caress the soft warm skin beneath. Earning a few wonton moans that escape into their locked lips. Zim let his fingers ghost over one firm bud before quickly removing the shirt with one fluid motion as he broke the kiss. Earning a whimper from the Dib beast.

"Heh…heh." Zim chuckled before returning his lips back against the others a little more gently.

Letting his fingers slide across the ravens pert rosy buds before pinching them firmly between his thumb and pointer finger causing the teen to cry out into their kiss. Smirking Zim pressed his knee into the ravens groin causing the boy to mewl and grind back against his leg. Zim pulled his mouth away so he could kiss down along Dibs jaw line to his ear where he nipped lightly eliciting a cute squeak from the other teen.

"Your so adorable my little love pig." A smirking Zim purred into Dibs pink tipped ear.

"Nnn... don't say weird stuff like that." A bright red Dib panted turning his head away shyly.

Moving his hands to the button on Dib's pants Zim began to unbutton them.

"Ahh! W-what are you doing!" Dib exclaimed trying feebly to push Zim's hands away.

"Releasing the pressure upon your worm thingy " Zim stated confidently raising his head proudly letting a over confident grin spread across his face.

A sigh emitted from the teens lips as Zim finished unbuttoning the boys pants and unzipped them. Letting out a low growl Zim slid his hand underneath the blue plaid boxers the raven was wearing causing the boy to buck up into his hand with a groan. Snickering Zim began to slowly message the half hard organ letting his pointer finger slide along the thin slit on the head while the rest of his fingers groped along the shaft. The raven began mewling and grinding into his ministrations.

"Hee hee your worm thingy is leaking Dib stink." Zim giggled out childishly.

"Ahhnn!" the said teen cried out as his knees buckled beneath him causing him to lean his full weight against Zim.

" Hmmm to much for you?"

"Sh-shut it." Dib groaned

A playful smirk turned up the corners of Zim's mouth as he removed his hand from the ravens boxers pushing the teen onto his knees he undid the button on his black skinny jeans unzipping them before pulling out his throbbing appendage shoving it in Dibs face.

"Suck it." Zim ordered pressing the green tip to the rosy lips of the teen kneeling before him.

With a slight pout Dib opened his mouth taking the strange organ in up to the first set of pinkish/red folds just below the head. Causing the Irken to groan as his tongue teased along the tip in slow circles. Raising his hand up he grasped the shaft in between the two sets of pinkish/red folds just below the head and just at the base of the Irkens cock. As the raven slowly rubbed along the smooth shaft beginning to bob his head taking more of the thick appendage into his mouth. Zim reached down grabbing a hold of the raven locks forcing the boy to gag as his cock slid into the younger teens throat.

"Mmph!" Dib exclaimed tears forming in the corners of his eyes his throat burning from the pressure of the organ rubbing the tender walls.

"Damn... nngh" Zim growled out thrusting his hips slowly not wanting to harm the boy.

Feeling the heat begin to pool in his groin Zim pulled out of the boys mouth grabbing him and laying him over the near by swing so that his ass faced him. Pulling off his red T-shirt with black sleeves and Irken insignia on the front knocking his red cap off in the process (which he wore backwards so his thick black bangs peeked threw the hole there.) Pulling down the boys jeans and boxers Zim leaned in letting his worm like tongue snake between the creamy cheeks. Finding the warm taught ring of the boys anus Zim began to prob the boys insides with his tongue feeling the smooth insides pulse against it the Irken smirked hearing the pleased mewls of his partners as he wiggled his hips causing Zim's fingers to press into the supple cheeks. Slipping his tongue out of the boys entrance Zim pulled back allowing his purple irises to take in the very arousing view before him before grasping a hold of himself and placing the green head to the slick rosy ring of muscle.

"You ready?" Zim asked not wanting to surprise the boy and cause his entering to hurt more than it already would.

"Nnn... yeah" Dib panted raising his hips to allow a better access point.

With that Zim began to press slowly into the boy stopping just past the head to allow the raven beneath him to adjust to the foreign organ. Feeling the muscles tighten and loosen around the head of his cock Zim thrust forward unintentionally causing the raven beneath him to cry out in pain. The teen whimpered and shaked beneath him the taught muscles of the ravens rectum clamping down tightly on Zim's now fully encased penis.

"Sorry it just felt to damn good." Zim soothed stroking the boys stiff back gently all the while cursing himself for his lack of self control.

"I-it's fine... just keep still... nngh!...for a moment." Dib sobbed out tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Alright." Zim nodded complying best he could to the Dib beasts request.

A few moments passed before Dib finally spoke.

"Y-you can move now but please be gentle."

Zim began to slowly pull out of the raven stopping once only the tip was inside before thrusting back in he repeated this a few times before changing his angle and thrusting in once again.

"T-there!" Dib gasped out bucking up into Zim's now fervent thrusts.

Smiling Zim knew he had hit the boys G-spot or prostate as it was called by the human pig smellys . Enjoying the sweet sensation of the boys insides pulsing around him and the feeble mewling that slipped from the ravens kiss swollen lips.

"F-fuck your so damn tight!"

"Mmmnnn!"

Reaching down between the ravens parted legs Zim grasped a hold of the boy throbbing erection pumping it in time with his thrusts. Eliciting a loud guttural groan from the boys lips. As His thrusts became more erratic Zim leaned down pulling the ravens head back pressing their lips together with a bruising force drinking in the wanton moans that filled the evening air.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Zim growled against the other teens parted lips.

"M-me too" Dib groaned grinding his ass against Zim's causing the other to bite down upon his bottom lips breaking the skin as his salty blood flavored there fevered kiss.

A few more uncoordinated thrusts later Zim came deep with in the raven causing the other teen to cum into his hand. Panting they both collapsed some how ending up in the wood chips surrounding them with Dib curled up against Zim with his head on the Irkens chest.

"We really should be getting dressed Zim." Dib sighed as he absentmindedly drew small slow circles upon the green skin of the others chest.

"Mmmm later love pig." Zim purred into the raven locks of the teen laying against him.

**A/N: Hey this is AiAoiTori here! I wrote this story for my mactep SzayelsPandaGirl to post on her account (she came up with the idea I just wrote it) and of course the only thing we own is the idea and the smut all characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Please do enjoy our little ZaDr oneshot! ~^.^~**

**A/N: Hello PandaGi****rl speaking sigh I really can't believe I helped with this *blushes madly* I usually just keep all my pervy thoughts locked up but thats impossible when I'm around AiAoiTori she encourages my bad habit (which really isn't that bad so what if I like yaoi!). Also flames will not be tolerated! PLEASE REVIEW, I love reviews they encourage me to write stories... for those of you reading my other story I am so so so sorry I kinda make it a bad habit to procrastinate sometimes so be patient the 2nd chap will be up sometime soon! **

**PandaGirl signing off!~ *salutes* **


End file.
